Violet
by IceMaidenOfLegend
Summary: She was ethereal in her grace, composure and coldness. Her emotions were a secret. He knew that she would be a good ally. He wanted to make a proposition. What he came away with, however, was something far different.


Violet

_Blossom blooming in the dead of night~_

The difference was astounding. Zakuro didn't quite understand it herself. She had never expected to be faced with such a thing in her entire lifetime. There was tainted joy spreading through her heart. She was shattering and flourishing at the same time. If it weren't happening she would never have believed it.

The shadow was the mark of darkness. Dreadful entities hid from the light. His face was that exactly, she thought. He was standing atop a small westernised pagoda. His shadow fell before her. He stretched all the way to the mansion.

She was not impressed. He should have known that. Perhaps it was her fame that made her dislike acts of attention seeking. She frowned at him like a disapproving parent. He was grinning, she was sure. Her irritation always seemed to have amused him in some way or another.

"Lovely night tonight," he crooned. "You're all dressed up too. Let's go somewhere more suited to you, what'd ya say?"

She was silent. That was her greatest trait. Her silence was impenetrable. That particular silence held a slight agreement. She knew what she was doing. He was dangerous to everyone else. They wanted to avoid him. She was a masochist. She wanted to find them all.

* * *

"Nice, huh?" he grinned, floating above the dusty red carpet.

His arms were folded behind his head. He looked like a dim-witted fool. She didn't have the urge to tell him. Her mood was locked in ice. Her expression betrayed nothing.

"Not to your liking?" he asked.

His voice was good. He could control himself well. There was barely any hint of disappointment. However, Zakuro longed for perfection.

"Is this how you intend to be?" he scowled.

His patience was at an end. She merely watched him with those endless eyes of her. He was the sole possessor of her attention, yet he couldn't help but feel her knowledge of her surroundings. He was careful to choose a place that she had never been before. Her attention was divided and somehow solely fixated at once.

"Are you going to answer or not?" he growled. "I can't tell you anymore until you speak."

She unnerved him. There wasn't even the slightest flicker of emotion on her porcelain face. She was too much like a ceramic mask. Her entire body was like a marble statue. She was so still in a room without wind or any other disruption.

"Hmph," he turned away. "Fine, be that way. You'll regret it."

There was still silence. He continued to drift away from her. She didn't react at all. His temper had the better of him.

"Is this how you intend to be?"

He spun around. She had moved. The difference was slight. He wouldn't have noticed if not for the shimmer reflecting from her violet dress. Her expression was still the same.

"Zakuro?" he cautiously approached.

She was still. She was silent. She was too unreal.

He appeared before her. In an instant, she leant forward, kissed his cheek, and returned to her previous position. He was at a loss for words. That was not how he had imagined the situation to be.

She flicked her hair, her expression becoming slightly annoyed. He remained in his stupor. She allowed a small smile. Her high heels made the floor creak as she swivelled around. She paused in the doorway.

Her attire shimmered. Her amethyst earrings glowed. The plum necklace refracted the light. Her dress shone. Even her shoes included a violet gem or two. The bracelet on her right wrist shone the most.

Her eyes, in the light, matched her attire, gleaming mischievously. "I'm filming for a movie; Violet. The studio is somewhere you should remember. Visit me, perhaps, and attempt your offer once more. That is, if you have the nerve, Kisshu,"

**Author's Note: I miss these two. I simply couldn't emit them from my… these… Darn, why'd I come up with that rule anyway? Ah, well, this is sweet. I'm so glad to return to this fandom. I can't express how much I've missed Tokyo Mew Mew. Of course, I thank you all for your patience. I have been on hiatus due to health, personal reasons and the urge to kill myself. I've worked through my issues so I'll try my best! Thank you all for reading my work. I am so pleased to have written this; I only hope that you've enjoyed reading this story! I apologise if you are unsatisfied. I will always strive to improve!**

**Part of the Revival Collection.**


End file.
